


boxers & robbers

by johnsolyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Explicit Language, Gen, Government Agencies, M/M, Minor Violence, Team Dynamics, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsolyuta/pseuds/johnsolyuta
Summary: the only way taeyong could live a somewhat normal lifestyle was to join the game and become chittaphon's partner





	1. One

“I’m not going to do your project for you! I’ve done your part of the projects the last two times and you still haven’t done what you said you’d give me in return.” Taeyong tiredly explained on the phone to Yoonoh as he walked to the University’s library.

“ _Fine_ ,” Yoonoh said firmly on the other line. “ _Come over to my dorm right now._ ”

Taeyong stuttered to find his words. “I can’t! I’m going to the library to work.”

“ _So, you want me to do it in the library?_ ” Yoonoh’s shocked tone was greatly over exaggerated, causing Taeyong to roll his eyes in return.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all.” He ran his hand through his hair. The library was insight now and if he didn’t get off the phone with Yoonoh now, it might be hours before he can manage to get loose because once Yoonoh started talking about something - he never shut up.

“ _We should definitely take up the library thing another day, though. It sounds fun.”_

“No, we shouldn’t. Your dorm is -” Taeyong was cut off when he looked up and saw a gun pointed directly at him. The man holding the gun motioned for Taeyong to end his call, so without hesitation, Taeyong told Yoonoh he had to go and hung up.

“Give me your clothes.” Was all the man said. Taeyong was confused. Out of everything the man could’ve mugged him of - he mugged him of his clothes? The guy was wearing nicer clothes than him. Why his clothes? Taeyong wasn’t gonna stand around and ponder what was happening while he was staring down the barrel of a gun so he obligated and began to strip of his clothes. The guy began to get antsy as Taeyong took his time stripping piece by piece. When he had his jacket and shirt off, his phone began vibrating again with a call from Yoonoh. Taeyong bit his lip as he looked at his phone.

“Don’t answer that and hurry up.”

“Can I at least keep my pants? It’s cold out.” Taeyong asked but as the man cocked the gun and placed it even closer to Taeyong’s head, he quickly took off his shoes so he could get his pants off. “Well, there goes my pants.”

Gun shots had been heard somewhere to the left of Taeyong and the guy with the gun. Taeyong nearly shit himself thinking the robber had shot at him. The clothing robber ran the opposite way while Taeyong was busy trying to shield his mostly bare body from any possible bullets. A few seconds after the gunshots had stopped, Taeyong moved his arm that shielded his face and looked around. He saw a man that was wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks approaching him. He’d seen the guy around school - he remembered the guy from a picture Yuta had shown him of his new hot, young Physics teacher. “Did you see a man wearing a white button up and grey slacks pass by?”

“Yeah, he stole my clothes.”

The man bluntly looked Taeyong up and down. “Well, that’d make sense,” Now that Taeyong was face to face with the teacher that gave Yuta a hard-on at the mere thought of, Taeyong thought he seemed a little young to be a teacher. “Where’d he go?”

Taeyong pointed to the direction in front of him in which the well-dressed robber had escaped to. The young teacher hightailed in the direction he motioned and Taeyong suddenly got suspicious. There was no way the teacher could be doing this out of the kindness of his heart, even if he did see the student get robbed of his clothes (and dignity), Taeyong had a gut feeling that there was a deeper reason as to why he was after the armed man.

Why Taeyong started running after the two in nothing but his boxer briefs, the backpack on his back, and a thin pair of socks he’d stolen from his roommate Sicheng’s laundry, he didn’t know.

He slowed his pace to a near stop when he heard fighting in an alleyway behind the library. He propped his back up against the wall, leaning over to peek into the alley to see what was going on. How did a physics teacher even know how to fight like that? He was throwing and pushing the robber around like a ragdoll - the ragdoll was getting right back up on his feet and fighting back. Taeyong cringed at the thought of the pain he must be in. He put his back to the wall to avoid being spotted when the teacher looked down that way suddenly. When Taeyong finally worked up the courage to look again, they stood in the middle of the alley while the teacher had a gun pointed to the other. Taeyong’s heart pounded hard in his chest. Perhaps, the teacher was the one that shot at them back before the robber took off. It made sense - but Taeyong was sure that weapons weren’t allowed on campus. So, what was this teacher doing? Yuta was going to get a kick out of this when Taeyong told him.

A thump could be heard and just as Taeyong went to sneak another look, the teacher had walked out of the alley and immediately spotted Taeyong. The teacher looked around confused. “What are you doing here?”

Taeyong was at a loss for words. He tried to look everywhere but the teacher and that resulted in Taeyong spotting his bloody knuckles - but the blood wasn’t his. Taeyong wasn’t sure if he would be the next person to be knocked out in the alley, so he stayed silent in fear of making the teacher mad.

“Fine, if you’re not going to answer me, at least tell me how much you heard.”

Taeyong looked at his feet. He would be shivering in the fall weather if he wasn’t burning with fear. “I didn’t hear anything. Just fighting.”

“Good,” The teacher pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping off his hands as he started to walk away as if none of it happened.

“Sir?” Taeyong called after him but he couldn’t himself able to run after the guy. The guy slowed to a stop, turning slowly to look back at Taeyong.

“Yes?”

“Can you get my clothes from him? The library won’t let people in shirtless - or pantless.”

The teacher chuckled, silently walking back into the alley to retrieve Taeyong’s stolen clothes. He handed Taeyong’s clothes to him with a sly smile. “And by the way, don’t call me sir, it makes me feel old.”

“But you’re a professor here?”

The teacher looked a little baffled for a split second before nodding quickly. “Yes, I teach physics.”

“But if you’re a professor, what were you doing chasing some guy and beating him up in an alley?”

The man’s smile slowly returned, but it didn’t feel warm. “That’s none of your business now is it?”

“I think it kinda became my business when I had to strip down to my fucking pizza-printed boxers!”

The man had to choke a laugh back because Taeyong’s current state would be amusing to anyone - but Taeyong was onto the teacher and the teacher couldn’t have that. “If you keep asking questions you’re really, really going to regret it.”

“What,” Taeyong scoffed. “Are you going to beat me up like you did that guy?”

Taeyong realized just then what his childish attitude had gotten into, his eyes widened with horror. He yanked his clothes out of the teacher's hand and booked it. The teacher’s footsteps could be heart right behind Taeyong so he didn’t even need to look back to know he was hot on his trail. Taeyong’s lungs were already burning with exhaust and he’d only ran maybe two blocks. He really needed to make the most of the university’s gym.

“If you comply, I won’t hurt you!” He could hear the teacher say from just _feet_ behind him. Taeyong went over the possibilities in his head. The teacher could be lying. At this point, Taeyong wasn’t sure if the guy was actually a teacher. On the other hand, he was kind enough to go and get Taeyong’s shirt and pants for him.

Taeyong stopped running.

“Get your clothes on.” The teacher said. He didn’t even seem slightly out of breath whereas Taeyong was completely winded. Seriously, who was this guy? Taeyong obliged, changing back into his clothes on a sidewalk on the side of campus. Once Taeyong was fully dressed again, he was prompted to follow the teacher.

* * *

 

Taeyong was brought to some small apartment building approximately a thirty minute drive from campus. Taeyong learned quickly that it was the teacher’s home but it didn’t seem very homely. The teacher didn’t own much. The walls were plain and the studio apartment was barely furnished aside from a couch and a bed. Not even a television. The teacher motioned for him to sit on the couch. It looked like he moved in yesterday and somehow forgot to bring all of his stuff when he moved. Taeyong wondered if there was even a toothbrush in the bathroom. “Don’t you know that students aren’t allowed in professor's homes?”

“I’m pretty sure you have figured out by now that I’m not really a professor at the University,” The man stated. Taeyong blankly stared ahead, fully cautious even though it probably looked like he was daydreaming. He was just trying to process what he’d been told. The thought had crossed Taeyong’s mind but he didn’t ponder much on it because he was too busy trying to save his own ass. “What you witnessed earlier was highly classified and there’s a chance you could blow my cover at the University.”

“What are you, a spy?” Taeyong questioned but he didn’t expect for the man to actually nod his head.

“I work for from very important, powerful people. When passersby witness something or my cover is compromised, what do you think happens?”

Taeyong thought for a second but came up blank. “You leave?”

“No,” The fake teacher smirked ever so slightly. “They leave.”

Taeyong got up before he even registered his body was moving and bolted for the door. Although, he didn’t know why he thought he could outrun a _spy_. The man had a hand pressed to the front door, holding it shut preventing Taeyong from leaving. ‘I promise I won’t tell anyone about what I saw today. Please just let me go - I have a paper due tomorrow at eight in the morning and I can’t miss it.”

“You’re worried about dying because you have a paper due tomorrow?” The man raised an eyebrow.

The man was shorter than Taeyong by several inches but he still made Taeyong feel small. “It’s a really important paper.”

“Go sit back down.” The tone of his voice was enough to make Taeyong do anything he said.

“Back to what I was saying,” The man stood in front of Taeyong but occasionally paced around the small living room area in thought. “Because you blew my cover today, I have to take care of you.”

“Actually, I thought you were a teacher up until you told me you weren’t. You blew your own cover, dude.”

The man whipped out his gun in a heartbeat, pointing it at Taeyong. “You have a big mouth.”

Taeyong raised his hands up in defense and he swore he really did shit himself this time. “I’m not going to shoot you this time but just know that next time you smart-ass me I might not hesitate.”

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Taeyong asked unsure of the situation. The man was making the situation take five-thousand different turns and Taeyong hated being confused.

“No.”

“So, you’re letting me go?”

“Not quite,” He put his gun in the area behind his back and his waistband. Taeyong was sure that a camera crew was going to come out any minute and announced that he was being pranked. Taeyong checked around the room. There was nowhere to hide any cameras without it being blatantly obvious in the mostly empty room. The only other place a camera crew could be hiding in the small studio apartment was in his bathroom - but the door was wide open and Taeyong couldn’t see anyone in there. “You see - I can’t afford to have another person’s blood on my hands right now. So, I’m not killing you but you’re also not exactly off the hook.”

“Can you just get to the point?”

The man rolled his eyes. “You have two options; you can spend the next few years imprisoned for something you didn’t do so we know you won’t talk or…”

“Or?”

“I was getting there but you interrupted me,” The man sighed. “Or you work besides me as my partner.”

The answer was obvious to Taeyong. There was no way he was going to be able to last three years in prison. “Your partner?”

“You’ll lead a double life. You’ll still be able to study at the University but you’ll be doing jobs on the side,” He explained. “Don’t think this is the easy way out, though. In prison, you’re life is safe for the most part. On duty, you could die at any moment and your family would never know. They’d just assume you went missing.”

The man looked sweet and warmhearted but the words that came out of his mouth were anything but that. “Do you work for a gang or something?”

The man laughed aloud. Even his laugh was sweet and airy. Taeyong would’ve never guessed the man was a spy on the side. “You think so lowly of me. I work for the government.”

Taeyong nearly choked on his own spit. The guy was beating some other guy up in an alley. Weren’t people that worked for the government supposed to be… more professional? “The government? So, you’re like a secret undercover agent or something?”

“You ask so many questions. Just give me an answer.”

“I want to know what I’m getting myself into.”

“Look, either way you’re fucked. Just pick one.” The man started to become impatient.

If Taeyong chose to be his partner, he’d still get to see his family and friends - but he could possibly die. If he chose imprisonment, he’d most likely live a normal life after a few years. Why did Taeyong have to run his almost-naked ass through campus to see what was happen? Why did Taeyong have to be so nosy? He should’ve just shrugged it off and gone back to his dorm to get new clothes. The man had a gun for fucks sake - so what was he thinking when he followed?

“Have you made up your mind yet?”

“I’ll be your partner.”

The guy smiled brightly, reaching out to shake Taeyong’s hand. “You made the right choice. I’m Chittaphon.”

“Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyong learned a lot from Chittaphon that day. He learned the rules, some basic defense strategies (in which Chittaphon mocked how Taeyong was so out of shape), and that Taeyong would start when Chittaphon got his next mission. He wasn’t allowed to tell his friends or family what he did on the side. He was supposed to keep his normal façade up and not do anything to make them think anything was different. Chittaphon warned that if he blew his cover, it wouldn’t end well for him.

The responsibility made Taeyong nervous but he really didn’t have a choice. Chittaphon took his ID so that if Taeyong tried to flake out, he couldn’t get far.

By the time Taeyong got back to his dorm that night, it was already pretty late into the night and Sicheng would be asleep. He could sneak in without being harassed for why he’s getting in so late. Taeyong didn’t feel secure enough in himself just yet not to accidentally blurt out that he was working for a spy who worked for the government. If he wasn’t confronted, he wouldn’t feel threatened enough to tell.

When he got back, Sicheng was asleep, thankfully, so he crept to his bed and rid himself of his clothes to sleep comfortably. Taeyong had trouble falling asleep that night. A thousand and one thoughts ran through his mind about what could possibly happen in the future.

Taeyong hoped none of them ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos so i know you liked it and wanna read more of it♡


	2. Two

“Taeyong?” Sicheng asked next to him. Taeyong snapped his head toward the other, twiddling his fingers over his pen.

“Yeah?”

“Is something bothering you? You seem kinda sidetracked.” Sicheng asked. Taeyong was in fact sidetracked. He hadn’t been able to focus in any of his classes since he met Chittaphon. The reason of trouble was blatantly obvious but Taeyong knew the rules.

“No, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“We can cut the studying short if you want to take a nap or something?”

“Sicheng, I’m fine, really.”

Sicheng laid off the questions and went back to his studying. Taeyong tried extra hard after that to focus on his work. Maybe if Taeyong got lost in his work, he could forget about his impending doom.

Thankfully, Sicheng was the only one that really noticed a difference but that was most likely because they lived together and were around each other more to know when something was bothering the other. Who knows - maybe his other friends noticed something was off with Taeyong this week but didn’t want to bother him by asking.

Taeyong was walking to his next class when he saw Chittaphon (known as Mr. Kunchai to his students and colleagues) standing outside his class monitoring the students that passed by. Taeyong tried to hide himself behind a group of students as he passed him to avoid him but it had failed him. “Mr. Lee!” Chittaphon boldly called out. Taeyong straightened his posture and tried to act like he wasn’t just trying to hide. As people continued to pass by, Chittaphon couldn’t risk people overhearing whatever conversation they were about to have.

“Did you really think you could avoid me?” Chittaphon asked once they were in the safety of his classroom.

Taeyong debated lying but he knew it wasn’t in his best interest. “Kind of.”

Chittaphon ignored Taeyong’s response and got on with what he wanted to talk to him about. Taeyong didn’t doubt that Chittaphon had figured out his class schedule and which ways he took to each class. Most likely he had planned this meeting out. “Our first mission will start next week.”

“What are we doing?”

“That doesn’t matter right now. I’m going to need you to start training; you can’t just run the opposite way when shit goes down.”

The door opened and a few students piled in - one being of them being Yuta. Chittaphon became Mr. Kunchai for the moment being. “Class doesn’t start for another thirty minutes. What are you doing here?”

“We had some questions about last night's assignment,” One of the students said. Mr. Kunchai nodded, turning toward Taeyong and wrapping up their conversation in the least suspicious way possible.

“Look into it, okay? We’ll talk more later.”

Taeyong nodded and hurried out of the room, avoiding Yuta on his way out. He knew he was gonna get a mouthful of what happened at some point and he needed time to think of a good cover up story since Yuta knew Taeyong wasn’t in one of his classes. Taeyong hated lying but he needed to get used to it because lying was what kept him alive from this point forward.

Taeyong hurried to his next class, walking in a few minutes late, mumbled his apologies and went to his seat in the back of the room. His mind wandered to his first mission next week.  The mission could go so many ways and most of the possible outcomes weren't friendly thoughts.

Chittaphon didn’t give him the details and didn’t seem like he had any intentions to.

Taeyong decided to try to relieve some of the stress from the day by going to his favorite cafe on campus but his stress had followed him. "Don't turn around and make it obvious we're talking," Chittaphon said from behind him as they stood in line to order. "Come to my apartment around five and we'll start your training."

"I have a project to work on with a classmate tonight." Taeyong said quietly, mainly due to the fact that he was scared for Chittaphon's reaction.

"Cancel it."

"I can't just cancel it, he's counting on me."

"And I'm counting on you not to get us killed next week. Don't let me down," Taeyong's stomach churned nervously. Plastic surgery and changing his name then fleeing the country seemed like a good option right about now. "Are you in?"

Taeyong took a few seconds to think about what tonight is going to cost him. Either way, he knew he couldn't get out of training with Chittaphon and there was two lives at stake if he didn't put in his all. "Yeah, I'm in."

He left the cafe quickly after receiving his drink. Why Taeyong was so scared over some guy who was shorter than him and looked like he could light up a room with his smile, Taeyong didn't understand it himself. The only thing he had to do now was break it to Yoonoh that he couldn't help him tonight - and who knew if he would be able to any other night this week. The phone only rang three times before Yoonoh picked up but it felt like the longest three rings of his life. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Yoonoh," Taeyong dragged his words out. "I won't be able to help you with your project tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Something came up, that's all."

"When will you be done? I was planning on pulling an all-nighter tonight anyway since I'm so behind." Yoonoh didn't question Taeyong's sudden rain check and he was thankful for that.

"I'll let you know when I'm done." Taeyong tried to hang up but Yoonoh kept talking on the other line.

"Taeyong?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll call you later." And Taeyong hung up.

Taeyong didn’t need another confrontation today and he definitely didn’t need Yuta asking him about Mr. Kunchai.

* * *

He could get to Chittaphon’s place from sheer memory. He’d only been there once but the one time he went, he paid attention every little detail incase he needed to find his way back. Luckily, he didn’t have to but it did help him tonight since he had no way of contacting Chittaphon to ask.

Taeyong hesitated to knock on the door and right before he was about to, Chittaphon yelled that it was unlocked. Taeyong didn’t know how he knew but at this point, Taeyong was a little more convinced that Chittaphon had some kind of seventh sense.

“No one else lives on this floor besides a little old lady at the beginning of the hallway,” Chittaphon explained as he stirred something in a pot. Taeyong was surprised to find Chittaphon cooking a nice dinner  - there was obviously enough food to feed more than just him (unless one of Chittaphon’s many talents was packing away enough food to feed a small family).

So, Chittaphon didn’t have a seventh sense - he just knew no one else came this far down the hallway.

“Do you like spaghetti?” Chittaphon looked over his shoulder to Taeyong. He nodded in response, looking for a place to set his coat. There wasn’t even a coat hanger on the wall - that’s how boring the apartment was. “Good because one of my coworkers gave me a really nice spaghetti recipe and I wanted to try it out. What a better time than this?”

Chittaphon’s whole aroma had changed from what Taeyong had seen the last few encounters and he didn’t know what to make of it. “The University or the Government?”

Chittaphon chuckled to himself at Taeyong’s comment. “The University,”

Taeyong ended up setting his jacket over the arm of the couch then joining Chittaphon back in the kitchen area. “Do you mind setting the table?”

By table, Chittaphon meant the coffee table in front of the couch. Taeyong did as he was asked, nonetheless.

Dinner was done shortly after and they sat opposite each other, munching down on the dinner and drinking some nice, fancy wine Taeyong had never heard of. “You let your classmate know you couldn’t make it, right?”

“Are we going to be meeting up like this every night until our first mission?”

“You need all the help you can get,” Chittaphon resumed taking a drink to wash down his rather large bite. “Now this classmate, are you friends?”

“I guess so, why?”

“You guess so?”

“We don’t really talk much outside of classes or studying together.”

“Do you even have any friends at the University?”

Taeyong was a little taken aback by the blunt question. “Yeah, I do - and one of them is taking one of your classes so I suggest you don’t pull me aside in case he sees us talking again.”

“He saw us talking?” Chittaphon asked but seemed unphased. Of course he wouldn’t care too much about it - it was Taeyong’s ass on the line, not his. He didn’t have to make up some lie, Taeyong did.

Taeyong let that topic of discussion die. “Why are you acting different? Friendlier?”

“You think I’m normally an asshole?” Chittaphon questioned. “Being a dick gets exhausting after a while. I only did it to intimidate you.”

“Well, it worked.”

“I know,”

Taeyong wanted to let this topic die out too but Chittaphon didn’t think the same way. “By the way, you should work on being an asshole, too. Your looks are intimidating but then you open your mouth and people see the real side of you. Being friendly in this line of work only helps when you’re trying to buddy-buddy up with someone to get information you want.”

“I can’t just change my personality overnight.”

“I don’t expect you to change overnight but I do expect you to work on it.”

Taeyong’s silence told Chittaphon that he understood. They finished up dinner and Taeyong helped with the dishes. Chittaphon only owned two of every kitchen utensil. Two plates, two spoons, two forks, two knives, etc. Taeyong thought maybe Chittaphon was seeing someone but then he remembered the rest of Chittaphon’s house and it gave no obvious signs of anyone else but him living here.

“What is your mission at the University?” Taeyong was unsure if he should ask in case Chittaphon backlashed.

“The man you had a run in with bought some classified testing documents from a teacher. I caught one of his frequent customers but the teacher who sells them is still at large. Once I find them, I’ll report back to my boss and I’m done.”

“Will our mission next week be something like that?”

Chittaphon laughed, drying the fork in his hand. “My mission at the University is one of the easier ones. They let me off easy with this mission because I am injured.”

“You’re injured?”

Chittaphon lifted up his plain grey t-shirt to reveal a nicely toned stomach as well as a small, circle wound right above his hip. The wound was still healing, the bruising around the area was green and purple. Anyone could tell it was a bullet wound. “Injuries - even if they aren’t severe - are normal in this line of work. If you know how to defend yourself you might walk away with a few scratches or bruises but if your opponent overpowers you, you might be in a little bit of trouble.”

Chittaphon dried the silverware off as Taeyong was done washing them. Taeyong took the newly formed nervousness and tried to bury it as deep down as he possibly could.

“Don’t worry, Taeyong, that’s what tonight’s for. I wouldn’t let you go into a mission without knowing some basic self-defense strategies.”

Taeyong was still thrown off by Chittaphon’s kind attitude. They finished up in the kitchen and moved to the living room. “Chances are you’ll probably come into some kind of physical altercation in each mission. If I’m not there, or we’re out numbered, you’re going to need to know what to do to save your own ass,”

Taeyong nodded along as Chittaphon explained. “You have to know your opponent. Their position and distance from you will play an important role in determining where you will strike first. Every hit has to be well thought out to bring your opponent down but you won’t ever have time to stop and think about where you’re going to hit.”

Chittaphon raised his fist in which Taeyong’s natural reflexes were to hold his hands in front of his face. “Now, you see, your opponent isn’t going to take pity in you like I am and hold back from hitting you. This is where you need to step up and make a move.”

“Got it,” Taeyong shook his arms out and got ready to try to defend himself from Chittaphon’s next move. Except Chittaphon was too fast for Taeyong and he nailed him right in the stomach. Taeyong doubled over in pain, holding his stomach tightly. “I thought you took pity in me!”

“How are you going to learn anything then?” The statement was enough for Taeyong to shrug off the pain and get back to business. When Taeyong finally started to get some basic moves down, Chittaphon called it a night. It was a quarter to eleven, which means Taeyong still had time to stop by Yoonoh’s dorm.

Chittaphon offered Taeyong a ride back and he accepted. The ride back was silent but before Taeyong got out of Chittaphon’s car, he was handed a burner phone. Taeyong didn’t need to question why he was given this. He’d seen enough action movies to have a general idea. He shoved the phone into his pocket and headed toward the dorms.

He let himself into Yoonoh’s dorm without knocking. Students were pretty anal about others being loud at night hours unless it was the weekend. However, Taeyong knew Yoonoh and his roommate, Johnny, had horrible sleeping habits and were often up all throughout the night.

“Look who made it,” Yoonoh only glanced up at Taeyong before going back to his work in front of him. “Did your booty call finish early?”

Taeyong didn’t find his comment too amusing but he still brushed it off as a joke wanting to get the matter at hand over with. “What did you need me to do for you?”

It was a quarter after two in the morning when Taeyong finally left and he still had his own homework to do. Sicheng was fast asleep when he got back, so he worked silently at his desk.

Taeyong didn’t sleep much at all that night and the fatigue only worsened his sore muscles and dull pain from last nights practice.

* * *

Now that he felt a little better about his first mission (even if it was only just slightly) he was able to focus a little more in each of his classes. Every night the practice with Chittaphon got just a little bit more challenging and by the fourth night, Chittaphon handed Taeyong a gun. Taeyong had never held one before and the fact that guns were illegal for civilians to have possession of a gun made Taeyong even more unsure and nervous. Just because he was Chittaphon’s partner, doesn’t mean he had that kind of power. “You’ll need to start carrying one on you, especially on more intense missions. So, you’ll need to know how to use it.”

“What if I get caught with this?”

“You won’t.”

Taeyong tried to protest but Chittaphon didn’t listen. At this point, Taeyong was sure that Chittaphon had unreasonable expectations for Taeyong. “How long have you been doing this?” Taeyong questioned as Chittaphon strapped a small gun holder around his torso. It’d be easily hidden when Taeyong wore a shirt and jacket. No one would know Taeyong would have it.

“My parents both worked internationally doing this. I eventually  got into the game, too. It’s not really something you can avoid when your parents are the top shit. While my parents continued to go from country to country working, I settled in Korea when they offered me something I couldn’t refuse.”

“How old are you then?” Taeyong finally got around to asking. The guys young looks had made him skeptical since day one. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m twenty.”

“You’re younger than me.” Taeyong gaped. Chittaphon looked up at him as he finished securing the harness on him, waiting for him to educate the smaller. “I’m twenty-one.”

“Not that much younger,” Chittaphon shrugged it off.

“How old were you when you started?”

“I started my own missions when I was sixteen but I occasionally helped my parents with theirs since I was young,” This time, Chittaphon killed the subject and moved on. “We’ll practice shooting the gun tomorrow, I’ll text you the information on where we’ll meet when the time comes.”

“Your friend in my class hasn’t questioned you, right?” Chittaphon questioned out of the blue.

“No, why?”

“What’s his name?” Chittaphon questioned, unloading the gun he had loaded for Taeyong in example.

“What are you going to do to him?” Taeyong quickly retorted.

“Why do you always assume the worst?”

“Because you’re capable of doing the worst.”

Chittaphon was silent at Taeyong’s response. His silence greatly satisfied Taeyong - it meant he was correct. “Then tell me why you think he’d care so much.”

Taeyong was silent in return. Chittaphon didn’t know it was Yuta, so it wouldn’t hurt to tell, right? Maybe if Taeyong told him, it’d get him off both of their backs. “He has the hots for you so he’ll probably question me as to why I was talking with you that day when he gets the chance.”

Chittaphon nodded at Taeyong’s words, unphased at what Taeyong revealed just now. “And what are you going to tell him?”

“I wasn’t going to tell him anything.”

“Good, you’re learning quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos or a comment it would mean a lot♡


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for my [very] late update - i didn't think this story would get many reads. thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I hope you enjoy. ♥

By noon, Chittaphon hadn't texted Taeyong the information. He just knew it was probably going to be something big since he received a box this morning containing a backpack with a fake passport, ten grand in cash, a burner cell, and a very expensive looking watch. He put the watch on and hurried to back the bag with the bare essentials he'll need and shoved it under his bed so Sicheng wouldn't see it - the thought that it all could be one big prank crossed Taeyong's mind a few times but a prank wouldn't be this elaborate.

"If you have a booty call just go." Yoonoh finally called Taeyong out. After he finally agreed to study with Yoonoh, Taeyong has been busy checking his messages every five minutes so he wouldn't miss Chittaphon's text.

Taeyong sighed deeply. "No, it's not a booty call. I'm just waiting to hear from somebody."

"So, you have a booty call later then?"

"It's not a fucking booty call!" Taeyong said a little too loud, he didn't dare to turn around but he knew he'd caused a scene and people were looking at the two of them. The library definitely wasn't a place to yell that. "I'm just waiting to hear from my Mom."

"Did something happen then? I've never seen you so hopped up over a text."

Taeyong said the first decent sounding lie he could think of. "We have family visiting and she wants to do dinner tonight. It's, uh, a far train ride, you know? And the RA is already on my ass about coming back late."

Yoonoh just nodded, going back to his work. Taeyong glanced around him to see if people were still looking but thankfully, they had all gone back to their own studying or conversations. Taeyong tried to get some work done before Yoonoh eventually had to go to his next class. He felt bad for lying to him but it's for the best. Taeyong would probably be in deep shit for even being associated with Chittaphon.

Chittaphon texted Taeyong the details on the burner cell while he was eating ramen with Sicheng in their dorm.

 **Ten:** ICN. 7:30. Gate 4. You better not be late.

Taeyong ate the rest of his dinner in lightning speed and rushed to get out the door since he only gave Taeyong an hours notice. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Sicheng stopped him before he could leave.

However, Sicheng wouldn't question him so he could be more blunt with his lie. "Booty call."

When he got to the airport and found his way to gate four, he was greeted by Chittaphon. He looked up at the led sign that read the gate number and it read the destination was Tokyo. " _We're going to Japan?_ " Taeyong stared wide eyed at Chittaphon.

"We have to do some fieldwork to do."

* * *

The two drank on the plane. Taeyong wasn't sure if Chittaphon just liked to drink or if he was trying to numb his nervousness too. Except Chittaphon knew what to expect. He'd been doing this for four years. Fieldwork is probably the least of his worries, right?

Taeyong tried to check his messages to see if anyone was wondering where he was but he realized he didn't have cell service in Japan. "Don't worry, we won't be here long. You'll be back in Seoul by morning." Chittaphon walked past Taeyong in the airport, typing away on his phone. Taeyong was lost, he didn't know much Japanese - only the few things Yuta had taught him or what he'd picked up from animes. Chittaphon on the other hand, was getting around easily like he'd done this a hundred times before. Once outside, Chittaphon hailed a cab and gave him the name of a sushi restaurant. Whenever Chittaphon's phone vibrated, Taeyong tried to catch a glimpse of who he was texting to get an idea of what the fuck they were going to be doing in Japan.

Chittaphon paid the cab driver and thanked him. "Are you hungry?" Chittaphon asked.

"If I eat anything right now I'll probably throw up." Taeyong honestly replied.

"Good. We have things to do right now anyways." Chittaphon fixed his backpack straps on his shoulders. "Is your watch on?"

Taeyong shook his head. "I haven't gotten around to using it."

Chittaphon took his wrist and quickly got the watch up and running. "Hold your thumb on the side here to talk to me. I can hear it in my ear piece. Try it."

"Testing, testing..." Taeyong said into the watch.

"Great, it works. Now follow me."

Everything was going so fast, Taeyong could barely keep up. They walked a few blocks down from where the taxi dropped them off. The streets around them seemed pretty dead, most of the businesses were closed. Chittaphon stopped him and pulled him aside.

"Stay by me and keep your eyes straight forward. Don't make eye contact with anyone, you'll regret it." Chittaphon whispered. Taeyong looked around but he couldn't see anyone. They crossed the street and walked another block or two before Chittaphon took a sharp turn into an alley way. Taeyong now knows why Chittaphon told him what he did.

Along the alley there were several open shops with various - (intimidating, in Taeyong's opinion) - people scattered about, sat outside of shops having a cigarette or talking with their friends. Taeyong got the vibe that these weren't just your average people at the way they stared at the two as they walked in. Taeyong did exactly what Chittaphon said and avoided eye contact. Taeyong could feel all their eyes on him as they walked through the alley, almost to the end when Chittaphon finally approached a door.

"There's a bathroom directly to your right. Go in there and wait for me. When you come out, have your gun in hand." Chittaphon said to him as he got ready to open the door. Taeyong nodded and they went in. Taeyong wasn't sure what he was expecting to walk into but seeing a bar was a friendly sight. No one blinked an eye when they walked in. Once in the bathroom, his nerves came back when he noticed someone else in there with him. To avoid the intense, awkward eye contact he hurried into one of the stalls and nervously waited for Chittaphon to hurry up. The guy eventually left the bathroom and Taeyong was thankful for it. It was silent for a few moments before he could hear a commotion in the bar and he started to panic.

"Ten, what's going on?" Taeyong said into the watch. He didn't get a reply and the shouting and crashing was only getting more and more intense. All of the sudden, the fights stopped and a short silence came over the bar. Taeyong nearly peed himself when Chittaphon's voice suddenly came over the watch.

"Come out."

Taeyong hurried to get his gun out from his waistband. He'd never actually shot anything, Chittaphon just taught him how to use it. It felt so much more heavier in his hands than the pellet gun did. He took a deep breath before exiting the stall and put on the stern, intimidating look Chittaphon had taught him. His eyes scanned the situation in the time it took him to get to Taeyong. All the men were knocked out on the floor and the tables and furniture completely smashed. There was no way Chittaphon could've done this all on his own - but it was the only explanation for the sight. Chittaphon had his gun pointed at a man in the stool against the bar. The man had blood all down the front of him - it looked like Chittaphon possibly broke his nose. He didn't move his eyes off the guy when Taeyong approached.

"Get the cell phone out of his pocket." Chittaphon ordered Taeyong. He patted the mans pockets down, avoiding looking the man in the eye. He found the cell phone in the guys back pocket and handed it to Chittaphon. He tapped away on the phone and held it up to the mans ear with his other hand still holding the gun that's pointed at him. The man had a short conversation, all of which Taeyong couldn't understand. He really wished he took the Japanese lessons Yuta offered him. The call ended and Chittaphon was seemingly pleased by the conversation. "Our work here is done," Chittaphon told Taeyong. "I'll meet you outside in a minute. Okay?"

The walk through the alley was silent. Taeyong had so many questions for Chittaphon but didn't know how to ask them. As they were walking back up the street to where the cab dropped them off, they saw five police cars racing down the road. "We're good. Don't worry." Chittaphon threw an arm around Taeyong's shoulders. "I know this really good restaurant across the city and we have two hours before our flight. Sound good?"

Even though Taeyong probably couldn't stomach anything right now, he agreed anyway. He just wanted to get as far from the chaos Chittaphon had just stirred up.

* * *

 

"Taeyong," Chittaphon broke the silence of their dinner. Taeyong looked up from his plate, waiting for Chittaphon to say something. "Just say whatever you wanna say. I know you're upset."

Taeyong shook his head. "I just don't know how the fuck I got dragged into this."

"Well, actually there's a pretty big reason..." Chittaphon paused to read Taeyong's face because he truly didn't know how Taeyong would take the news. He lowered his voice so the other people around them wouldn't hear them, if by chance they spoke their language. "I wasn't allowed to tell you anything until the case was closed and now that it is, I feel like I owe you a really big explanation. - As you know, I was at the university undercover. I was there profiling a student who is the son of a very big mobster who has ties all over Japan."

"The mobster was the man in the bar, right?" Taeyong asked.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Ok, but I'm not getting where I come into play in any of this."

"The student was Yuta." Chittaphon didn't wait for Taeyong's response before he continued. "As I was profiling Yuta, I learned practically everything about him - including who all of his friends were. You weren't supposed to get involved originally, I promise. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time and could've jeopardized my whole career if you told anyone what you saw."

"How am I supposed to act around Yuta knowing you beat his Dad to a fucking pulp?" Taeyong was mad he didn't know this fact before hand, but it did make sense.

"That's the other thing - you can't talk to Yuta anymore."

"Bullshit," Taeyong scoffed. "He's my friend. I'm going to talk to him if I want."

"Just by being here with me tonight, you have a target on your back. My men know who you are and his dad's men know who you are. If his men spot you around Yuta, how do you think they're going to react?" Chittaphon's words sent a chill down Taeyong's spine. He didn't think of it that way; in his eyes, Yuta was innocent, having nothing to do with his fathers business. Taeyong couldn't fathom the fact Yuta could do any harm. "I'm just warning you."

Taeyong went back to eating his food, pondering on what Chittaphon had told him. They finished their dinner in silence and hailed a cab to the airport. As they waited for the cab, Chittaphon was texting. Taeyong didn't look this time - he didn't know what other news he could handle right now.

In the cab, Taeyong tried to close his eyes and get some rest. "Taeyong," Chittaphon said. The music the cab driver was playing muffled their conversation. Taeyong didn't respond but it was obvious he wasn't really asleep. "Think about it tonight. If you want to keep being friends with Yuta, me and my team can't help you if shit hits the fan. If you stop, we can protect you."

They went through airport security with enough time to board the plane. Chittaphon ordered them the third round of drinks for the night and tried to relax on their way back.  Taeyong just wanted to be in his dorm in his bed and prayed that Sicheng would be asleep.

As they waited outside the airport for a cab to take them home, Chittaphon handed Taeyong an envelope. "Take a cab home. I have another flight to catch in two hours."

Taeyong peaked inside the envelope, revealing a thick stack of money. "A cab is twenty bucks."

"That's your money. You get paid for your work."

Taeyong didn't have the energy to argue with Chittaphon over the _dirty_ money. When the next cab came, Taeyong couldn't get in it quick enough. He just wanted this day to be over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos or a comment it would mean a lot♡


	4. Four

All of the money from Chittaphon was shoved under Taeyong's bed, hidden in a black grocery bag inside of one of his old backpacks for extra protection. He wanted to do his best to forget about it, just like the whole situation with Yuta. It's been three days since he got back from Japan and three days of ignoring Yuta and Chittaphon the best he could - it was hard to fully keep his distance when Yuta was one of his best friends and in the same friend group as him. Their friend group does everything together. So, Taeyong ended up pretty much ignoring them all – except during lunch and dinner in the dining hall. That would make it too obvious that he’s purposely avoiding. Any other time he could make up an excuse but hey, a mans got to eat, right?

Chittaphon had quit his job at the University the day after they got back. When Yuta was going on and on about how Mr. Kunchai quit the class mid-quarter and no one knew why, Taeyong was basically shaking in his seat at the mention of him. The weirdest thing was that Yuta hadn't told any of his friends that his father was in the hospital, as if he had something to hide also. Maybe Chittaphon was just lying to Taeyong about the details of the case and Yuta actually had nothing to do with it. Or Yuta was trying to fool everyone about his identity? Maybe he doesn't even know his fathers been beaten and is in the hospital?

The guilt on Taeyong's conscious ate at him more and more everyday. A thousand thoughts filled Taeyong's mind and he felt like his head was going to explode at any minute. Instead of studying for his multiple tests coming up, Taeyong grabbed his wallet and hurried out the door. Sicheng was out on a date with a girl whose name Taeyong couldn't remember for the life of him, so his absence would not be noticed for the next few hours.

After completely emptying his wallet into mixed drinks, he stumbled into the cool night air. He checked his phone, swaying a little as he tried to focus on what time it was. Drinking as much as he did probably wasn't the best idea, but he hadn't felt this stress-free and exhilarated since he met Chittaphon weeks prior. He made a stop at a corner store to pick up a pack of cigarettes. He wasn't really sure where he was going after that. He wasn't focused on the time - it could be 11 p.m. or 3 a.m. for all he knew. He let his feet take him where ever. After stumbling down street after street, something made him stop in his tracks. He looked up at the building in front of him - Chittaphon's apartment building. He hadn't really decided that he was going in, but he found himself doing it anyway. He made his way through the lobby, not swiftly at all, but went completely unnoticed by the staff as he'd been there countless times before. After going to the wrong floor two times, he finally made it to Chittaphon's floor. He knocked on Chittaphon's door but got no answer. He knocked again, a third time, and a fourth time but still received no answer. By the fourth time knocking, Taeyong was practically pounding on his door. He was getting impatient. A door down from Chittaphon's opens and a older man peaks out around the door frame. "Can you fucking stop already? The guy that lived there moved out a few days ago. He's not home, pal."

Taeyong stared at the door to the Chittaphon's apartment. How could he just move and not tell Taeyong? The man opened his mouth to say more, but Taeyong had turned and went back to the elevator. He pushed the button to the lobby and leaned against the wall of the elevator. He had so many emotions he didn't know how to feel. Chittaphon had completely taken over Taeyong's life but didn't give even a second glance at him, not caring at all about the destruction he had left in his path. His hands felt over his pockets, searching for a burner phone he didn't have. He had so many questions, more questions than Chittaphon would even allow him to ask.

Taeyong was beyond tired of it.

He stood on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building for a while trying to gather his drunk, racing thoughts. If he didn't he'd probably explode. In the end, he hailed a taxi and headed back to his dorm.

Everything was spinning by the time he got back home. He called out for Sicheng when he walked in but didn't hear back anything. He glanced at the time on the stove as he poured himself a glass of water - 3:29 a.m. Sicheng must be spending the night with his date.

He flipped the light on in his bedroom, throwing off his clothes. As he went to set his water on his nightstand, he noticed the envelope on his bed. He didn't have to think to know what was inside. He picked it up and dumped it's contents onto his bed. Passport, burner cell, and a plane ticket to Australia.

Any anger he thought he got over came rushing back. He immediately picked up the burner cell, flipped to Chittaphon's contact and called him.

Drunk and angry, Taeyong was already spewing absurdities long before Chittaphon even answered the call. “You’ve ruined my life, Chittaphon. I can’t even face my best friend without remembering what happened in Japan. And you waited until after everything was over to tell me it was his Dad you were after the whole time? You’re a horrible, horrible person, Chittaphon. Do whatever you want but I’m not going on whatever delinquent spree you have planned.”

All Taeyong got in return was a chuckle followed by, “You’re under a contract. You know you can’t just walk away.”

“Watch me.”

“I’d be watching your funeral, then.”

Taeyong could only scream at that point, so beyond annoyed and fed up. “I will keep you safe if you stay on my side.”

“I don’t want to be on anyone’s side. I want my life to be normal again.” Taeyong fell back onto his bed, crying in a fit of defeat.

“Get some sleep and I’ll pick you up in the morning. Eight in the morning – pack light, we won’t be there for long. Goodnight, Taeyong.”

The line had ended before Taeyong could object. Throwing the phone at the wall, Taeyong could care less if it smashed into a thousand pieces all over his bedroom floor. If he hadn’t already been drinking tonight, he would’ve opened a bottle or four.

The car ride to the airport was anything but comfortable on top of being incredibly hungover from the night before. Chittaphon tried to make small talk but Taeyong acted as if he couldn’t hear him. Even going through the airport and boarding the plane, he hadn’t said a word. He knew he could get through this whole day trip without saying anything, so he was going to do it.

Drinking anymore didn’t help his sour stomach, but he did it anyway. He needed something to get through this stupid ‘mission’. Calling it a mission made it sound like a game. It lessened the severity of what they were doing but it didn’t make it feel anymore moral. Just because it was for the government didn’t mean it should be legal.

The sun pinched Taeyong’s skin when they stepped out of the airport, blinding his eyes as well. This was about to be the longest twenty-four hours of Taeyong’s life.

Possibilities of what they were here for were endless but at the same time, Taeyong didn’t want to know. He just wanted to do whatever partner work Chittaphon needed him for and be back in his bedroom at University in Korea and drink away whatever will come out of this night.

“Are you hungry?” Chittaphon asked, looking at his partner for answers. Taeyong had put on sunglasses and was seemingly focused on something in the distance to avoid answering the question. Instead of pushing any further, Chittaphon checked his cell phone and started walking away from the airport, expecting Taeyong would follow suit. In which he very reluctantly did. His silent treatment toward anyone had never lasted this long but Taeyong was content with ignoring Chittaphon for the rest of his life – or the rest of his stupid contract. Whichever came first at this point.

Out of the two of them, Chittaphon was the only one who spoke English. Taeyong didn’t have to talk. Nonetheless, Chittaphon mindlessly talked so they weren’t in an awkward silence. He knew Taeyong couldn’t be less interested in what he had to say, so he was just talking for himself at this point.

If there’s anything he’s learned from this trip so far is that Chittaphon hates silence. Taeyong finally has a way to get on his nerves. Amazing.

“The burgers here are phenomenal – you can’t find anything like this back in Korea. Believe me, I’ve searched endlessly.” He paused, looking out of the diner’s window onto the street where our rented blacked out sedan sat. “Want to hear something interesting?”

He turned to Taeyong for any kind of response, but Taeyong continued to sit there blank faced, sunglasses on, and crossed arms. For all Chittaphon knew, he could’ve been sleeping. Nonetheless, he continued on with his story. “The cars bulletproof. It should come in handy.”

With only a blink in response, Taeyong went to grab for his orange juice he had poured two shot bottles of rum in from the plane, but Chittaphon pulled it away from him. He was finally on his last nerve with being ignored.

Taeyong was ecstatic behind his blank face.

“You’re just making this harder on yourself, T.” Chittaphon sat back in his chair, putting his burger back onto his plate. “But I’m glad to see an improvement on your mean attitude. It suits you.”

He grabbed his drink back from Chittaphon’s side of the table, proceeding to gulp it down as the other watched in dismay. If he could eat a burger for breakfast, Taeyong was going to have a spiked orange juice. End of.

From the diner they met up with someone Chittaphon knew, presumably from his job. The guy didn’t even have a facial expression. Taeyong waited in the car during the whole thing, slightly buzzed milking Chittaphon’s hotspot access that was his failed attempt to get Taeyong to talk.

For a person who made a living off fucking shit up for the government, he was a real people pleaser.

As Chittaphon chatted with the man, Taeyong was dealing with Sicheng’s frantic texts thinking that he had been kidnapped or something because he hadn’t made it to his morning class. For the first time since University started, his morning class didn’t sound that bad right now.

Returning to the car, he placed a briefcase at Taeyong’s feet. “Okay, you won. Talk to Yuta – just don’t expect me to come to the rescue if things don’t go your way.”

“Just drive, man. I have more important obligations right now than your dirty work.” Taeyong finally spoke.

“Well, that’s a start.” Chittaphon headed out of the parking lot in an unknown direction. “You’re not going to ask what’s in the briefcase?”

Taeyong sighed, rolling his eyes. “What’s in the briefcase, Chittaphon?”

“A surprise.”

“Seriously?” Taeyong snapped back.

“Just open it and stop being mad at me.”

He repositioned the sleek gray suitcase and clicked it open. Inside was several stacks of papers. “What is this?” Taeyong asked, confused after he had spotted Yuta’s father’s name across the front page. Why did Chittaphon have the mans… hospital records?

“Everything you need to know.” Chittaphon glanced from the road to Taeyong to try to read his reaction. “I had them translated for you.”

The records showed he was treated fully and released. It took a little off his conscious but it will always haunt him in the back of his mind when he’s with Yuta. There wouldn’t even be a decent time for it to come up in conversation – he couldn’t be like “oh yeah by the way Yuta, I helped some guy I just met to beat up your Dad. Glad he’s doing better now!”

Beneath the papers was a Manila folder. Opening up, he was met with security type pictures of several men and women, all of which he didn’t recognize but a few had Yuta’s family name. “Those are the people working beneath his Father. It’s easier to keep an eye out for them if you know what they look like.”

“Um, thanks.”

“Contrary to what you may think, I genuinely do feel bad for lying to you. You’re the first person to see me as a regular person and treat me as such but I couldn’t say anything under oath and telling you could’ve gotten both of us in hot water. Let’s just say Yuta’s Father is nothing compared to the power of the people above me.” Chittaphon spoke lightly, pausing his words to make sure they came out right. The words hit Taeyong hard – he didn’t think Chittaphon was capable of being mushy. Perhaps there was another layer under his harsh outer shell than Taeyong initially realized.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent, but it was comfortable because most of the tension between them had diminished. The beautiful drive by the ocean mesmerized Taeyong and made him feel at ease for the time being. The scenery turned from seemingly the middle of no where to a huge city. This must’ve been where Chittaphon was heading to all along. Once in the city, it wasn’t too long before we were at our destination.

Still not knowing much about what they were doing in Australia in the first place, he started to get nervous for what was going to come out of today. Then again, could anything be worse at this point than what happened last time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos or a comment it would mean a lot!
> 
> New updates coming soon!


	5. Five

Drinking excessively last night followed by Taeyong’s drinking on the plane and at breakfast, he was dehydrated and tired. The heat didn’t help, either. While Chittaphon and his ‘coworker’ he introduced as Taeil sipped on some beer, Taeyong eagerly proceeded to rehydrate his body by chugging water.

As they talked about things and people that were unknown to Taeyong, he also learned a few things; Chittaphon was injured on a mission with Taeil – they were undercover in a bank setting as they had insights that the place was going to be the center of a heist. However, they were able to track down the group that had schemed the plan and cornered them in their apartment where things quickly went south. His wound was now healed, showing them a shiny pink scar in it’s place. In all honesty, Taeyong had forgotten that Chittaphon was wounded. He fought like an unstoppable force that shouldn’t be reckoned with despite his injuries. Taeyong respected his perseverance.

Throughout their conversation, it was evident Chittaphon and Taeil had a long history working together. But looking at them individually, you wouldn’t expect it. Then again – it’s not really Taeyong’s place to say who looks like they hunt criminals down for a living and who doesn’t?

The thought left Taeyong wondering what caused them to work separate. Surely there had to be more to it than just Chittaphon’s injury.

After lunch, they headed back to the airport. “We’re already going back? What about the mission?” Taeyong asked.

“We’ve already accomplished it.”

Confused, he asked Chittaphon to explain. “We were there to meet Taeil. He doesn’t really work under the agency anymore – instead he’s pretty much a messenger for information now, relaying it to who needs it. The title keeps him and his new family protected while living in a different country rather than fully leaving the agency where there will be no one to have your back. I wanted you to meet him to understand this better – it’s not a game. The people we’re tracking are people that shouldn’t be messed with. Yuta’s Father being one of them. Going against my words solemnly because you’re mad at me could get you killed, Taeyong. It nearly happened to Taeil – and that’s why I was shot. I was trying to save him.”

The information swirled around Taeyong’s mind. Chittaphon took a bullet for Taeil. He had been trying his best to avoid Yuta but it was evident that wouldn’t be enough if it came down to it. Chittaphon’s dirty money might actually be a leeway to escape if needed but it still wouldn’t feel right. None of this could ever feel morally right for Taeyong – but he had already done it anyway and there was no way to turn back. There was no way out of the situation right now for the time being. He just had to ride it out. The only thing that could get him safely through this and safely out was Chittaphon.

He began to realize he had underestimated Chittaphon this whole time. He wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing it for Taeyong. He had Taeyong stay on the outskirts in Japan so he didn’t get hurt, so the target was more so on Ten’s back than Taeyong’s. His Father had still seen him at the scene – he knew he was there. There was no changing that fact. But something told him everything would be fine.

“To be safe, don’t keep your paychecks in your dorm.” Chittaphon suggested. “It can be a huge red flag for some people if they go looking for some magazines and find a backpack full of money.”

“How do you know I put it there?” Taeyong asked, only realizing after that Chittaphon must’ve snooped around when he left the envelopes. He really gives Taeyong every reason to despise him.

The other simply shrugged. “I’ll get you a bank locker when we get back. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Um, thanks. That’d be great.” Taeyong mumbled.

* * *

Once back in his dorm, reflecting on the day – he felt indifferent to the whole trip. He was more torn and confused about everything than ever. To make things a hundred time better, Sicheng was home when he got back.

“How’d your date go?” Taeyong asked, trudging past him in the kitchen toward his room.

“It was okay.” He shrugged, pouring boiling water into a cup. “I don’t think it’ll go anywhere, though.”

Taeyong nodded, even though Sicheng couldn’t seen it, setting his bag onto his bed. “Dang.” He mumbled out, not really loud enough for Sicheng to hear, but he still said something in response. As Taeyong started to unpack his bag onto his bed, his roommate stood in the doorway.

“How’s your day been? We couldn’t find you anywhere.” He asked suspiciously.

“I went back home for the day to be with family. I was just feeling kind of homesick.” Taeyong explained. He hated the idea of lying to him. The only person he had to talk to about how he was really feeling was Chittaphon, but he wasn’t ready to spill his troubles onto him. Their relationship was nothing more than acquaintances and Taeyong wanted to keep it that way. The worst part was Sicheng believed it all.

It’s taking everything in him not to turn to Sicheng and just tell him every little detail of the hellish journey he’s been on and why he’s been such a horrible friend lately. The microwave beeped and Sicheng turned to retrieve his food. “Oh, Taeyong –“ He popped his head through the doorway. “If you’re still feeling homesick we can make some of those noodles.you like.”

A smile crept across Taeyong’s face as he took the last shirt out of his bag. “That sounds good.”

Once he was completely alone, reality hit him. He was so behind on homework. Grabbing his textbook and notes, he made a seat at the coffee table in the living room. The smell of the ramen Sicheng was cooking instantly put him in a better mood. With everything going on in Taeyong’s world – even if he couldn’t talk about it – he really needed his friends. Avoiding them would only put him farther and farther into a hole. They were always a reminder of the important things in his life.

A few minutes later, Sicheng came in with the food and took a seat next to him. “It’s probably not as good as you make it,” Sicheng sheepishly laughed. “but I tried my best.”

They watched television the rest of the night as Taeyong refused to go to bed until his coursework was done. Sicheng decided to join after an hour and the two studied all throughout the night.

With barely an hour and a half of sleep, Taeyong and Sicheng rushed to their morning class. Even though he was exhausted he didn’t mind the class for once – just happy he was here and not wherever else for the time being.

He didn’t know how long his time with Chittaphon would be, which bothered him. When he first told him about their deal Chittaphon vaguely went into the actual logistics of everything. Just when he thinks he’s a step closer he ends up two behind and it’s starting to affect all aspects of his life. His brain’s been in a deep fog, so focused on everything happening with Chittaphon that it’s hard to see what else or who else is around him.

Zoning out thinking about Chittaphon cost him half his lecture. He could always get the notes off Sicheng but it still angered him that he couldn’t put everything behind him for even just a moment to focus on something else for once.

He wanted to go back into the slump he was in before, hiding out in his dorm when he wasn’t at lectures and disassociating. Instead Sicheng dragged him along to the campus café before he could make up an excuse. As they walked in, Taeyong mistakingly made direct eye contact with one of the last people he wanted to see at the moment; Yoonoh. He waved the two over and they sat down opposite him.

“Hey, how was your morning class?” Yoonoh asked, setting his coffee down.

“It was okay, I guess.” Sicheng shrugged. “We have to write a whole ass novel of an essay by Thursday, so that should be interesting.”

“Oh, yeah,” Taeyong remembered. “Could I borrow your notes for the lecture? I completely zoned out most of it.”

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but simply agreed and got his notebook out from his bag. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Thanking him, he got out his notebook to start copying the notes. “You could just take a picture, you know?” Yoonoh laughed. “It’s so much work to copy someone’s notes.”

“That’s why you’re nearly failing every class, Yoonoh.”

Yoonoh didn’t take the comment to heart, instead making a jab right back at Taeyong. “Speaking of, when are you going to help me study? You said you’d tutor me and you always find a way to blow me off,” Yoonoh paused for a moment. “instead of the other way around.”

“I’ve been busy. I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.” Taeyong said. Once he said it, he heard how bland his words were. He regretted saying anything – he truly is sorry for continuously cancelling Yoonoh’s plans to study. He meant the words he said but he knew Yoonoh didn’t believe him.

The energy got stiff and Taeyong went back to copying notes to avoid anything else being said. If he could sink out of his seat and as far away from here as possible right now he would. One thing after another is crumbling in Taeyong’s life and he didn’t know how to stop the earthquake.

A few minutes later, Yoonoh excused himself to get to his next class. Sicheng ordered them drinks and they continued with their studying. “What was that about?” Sicheng broke the silence between them.

Taeyong shrugged. “Nothing really.” He lied. Today wasn’t going to be the day that their business becomes the number one topic within the friend group. Sure, their friends know they’ve gone on a few dates before, but that was in high school. They didn’t talk until they ran into each other in the University’s dorm building. Nothing was weird between them. The past was the past. Until one drunken night ended up in _the tutoring deal_. It became a little more than just a deal for Taeyong, though. He continuously pushed his feelings behind him because he knew Yoonoh wasn’t in it for anything more. In a way, everything with Chittaphon was a good distraction from his complicated feelings toward Yoonoh but it’s also causing him to completely isolate himself from him and break a promise he made with Yoonoh.

Thankfully Sicheng wasn’t one to dig deep and make Taeyong talk about something when he knew he didn’t want to, so he dropped it at that. When they had to leave and separate ways to their next class Taeyong made the decision to take the opportunity to go back to the dorm. As he walked across campus, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **[1 New Text]  
Yoonoh:** I’m going to sign up for tutoring classes at the library. I don’t think we should see each other anymore, Taeyong.

He nearly stopped dead in his tracks as he read the text, not exactly sure how to react. It’s not that he didn’t see it coming – if someone did that to Taeyong, he’d react the same way. Except Yoonoh actually meant something to Taeyong.

Once close to the dorm, he noticed a familiar car in the parking lot near it. With how expensive it was, it could only be one person. Heading toward it, the passenger side window rolled down. “Get in.” Chittaphon said.

Setting his backpack on the passenger seat floor, he got into the car but hadn’t cared to say anything nor look at Chittaphon. “Bad day?” Chittaphon asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Taeyong breathed out, trying to calm down. Otherwise he’d risk blowing up on Chittaphon. It was the last thing either of them wanted. Plus – he would really rather Chittaphon didn’t know any more about his personal life.

“Alright.” Chittaphon popped the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. They drove a few blocks before Chittaphon pulled over in front of a food place. Taeyong stayed in the car while Chittaphon went in. He came out with two large bags of take out and set them on Taeyong’s lap when he got in. They drove another ten minutes before they pulled into a parking garage.

He grabbed the bags and they headed to an elevator. It was evident it was a hotel parking garage. This must be where he was staying.

Chittaphon must’ve been staying on the top floor because the ride felt like forever. Once in the hotel, Chittaphon immediately put the bags at the table and started taking out the containers. “Come sit down.” He smiled.

The hotel had to be, hands down, the most luxury building Taeyong had ever been in. One night must be equivalent to his monthly dorm fee. And that’s a lot of money.

The food looked to good to not indulge in. Chittaphon bought so much of it, too. “Eat as much as you want, I’m going to feel compelled to eat all the left overs by tomorrow if you don’t.” Chittaphon laughed, shoving a large amount of noodles into his mouth.

“I might take you up on it.” Taeyong said, muffled by a full mouth of food. “This is some good shit.”

Chittaphon got up to get them some water. When he got back, Taeyong could tell his mood had changed a little. “I picked you up because we need to talk about something.” Chittaphon’s voice was worried. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the subject of the matter or he was just worried about how Taeyong would react.

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked, taking a drink of water.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in taking a week trip. I’m supposed to be going to California soon.”

“What kind of trip?” Taeyong asked.

“We’ve got to track down a spy selling important intel that could get a lot of people killed. The thing is, he works with Yuta’s father. There’s no information that him or his workers are going to be there, though.” Chittaphon explained. “There shouldn’t be much that’s going to happen. Japan was one of the worse ones, I’m sorry about that. But I could really use your assistance on this.”

“Do I even have a choice? I’m under a contract, aren’t I?” Taeyong asked.

“Kind of.” Was all Chittaphon replied.

He thought about it for a second. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Sicheng or his professors as to why he’s going to be gone for a week, but he’d always wanted to see California. It was one mission closer to being done with all of this chaotic mess and living normally again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos or a comment it would mean a lot♡


End file.
